


self-worth

by polynaporus



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, The Badlands (Dream SMP), i guess honestly idk how to tag this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polynaporus/pseuds/polynaporus
Summary: Punz thinks BBH wants him to join the Badlands because he's valuable. Sam tells him that it's a little more complicated than that.aka: punz' only character trait is having money but make it angstytechnically this take place right after the council of the egg but ive taken some creative liberties with events and dream smp geography
Relationships: Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	self-worth

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this on tumblr but people really liked it so i cleaned it up and posted it on here
> 
> badlands punz is real i will make it happen idc about "canon"

Punz looked down into the crater formerly known as L’Manburg one last time before saying goodbye to Bad. As he walked back toward home, he brushed a few red spores off his hoodie. Lost in his thoughts, he opted to walk rather than trident back to his tower. 

He sure did have a lot to think about. There was the Egg, of course. But that wasn’t really his problem, Bad and Ant could deal with it. They were the ones who really loved it. In all honesty, Punz couldn’t tell if he was pretending to love it to make them happy or he was really under its power. Itd didn’t really matter, he was working for Eggpire regardless. 

Eggpire. That was the real problem. He was allied to the cause, confident he could benefit from the chaos, but Bad had also asked him to join the Badlands. It was a tempting offer- he was factionless, maybe he could be more useful working for more than one person. But, there was a chance Dream would see it as a betrayal. Dream paid him to pretend to be friends with people, not join factions. 

Punz glanced up to realize that he had ended up walking right past his house and was almost at the nether portal. Punz laughed to himself. He always went to Sam when he felt conflicted, or bored, or… well anything. No wonder he ended up here. Sam was part of the Badlands though, maybe he knew if Bad wanted him to join for any reason other than growing Eggpire. 

As Punz stepped through the portal and traveled down the ice path, he decided that he couldn’t mention anything about the egg to Sam. The fact that Bad and Ant decided to release it without asking Sam was the Badlands problem, and since Punz was not an official member, it benefited him to stay out of any conflicts. 

Punz finally made it to Sam’s portal and stepped through. He walked over to the mountain and unlocked the door, not bothering to let Sam know he was there. Sam should know to expect him by now. 

Punz dumped his armor and tools in a pile on the floor and closed the door behind him. He smelled the air. Pumpkin. Sam must be in the kitchen. 

“Wassup.” Punz plopped down on a stool in Sam’s kitchen. 

“Don’t you have your own house?” Sam asked, not even turning around from where he was cooking. 

“Yeah, but it’s lonely there.” 

Sam hummed in agreement. They sat in silence for a moment, and Punz decided to get straight to the point.

“Bad asked me to join the Badlands.” 

“What?” Sam turned around to look at Punz. 

“I told him I was factionless and he asked me to join the Badlands.” 

“Well, that’s great! Are you going to?” 

“I’m not sure yet. I do think I have a lot to offer.”

“Well, I don't think-” Sam started to say something, but Punz continued. 

“Bad mentioned how much land I own, and, you know, I’m pretty rich. I think I’d be a pretty good asset.” Punz felt satisfied, but when he looked up to see Sam frowning, his face dropped. 

“Punz, the Badlands already have a huge territory, bigger than every country and faction so far. And you’ve seen Skeppy’s mansion, you know how rich him and Bad are. You’re in my house right now, you know I’m loaded. Bad doesn’t need you for land and money.” Sam said, and turned back to counter to continue with his cooking. 

“Well…” Punz thought for a moment. “I’ve got other stuff to offer. I’m a pretty good fighter, and I’ve got an in with Dream. I bet that’d be valuable to Bad.” 

“So do I, we’re both getting paid by him.” Sam replied, without turning around. 

“You’re not helping! If I’m not useful, there’s no reason Bad would have asked me.” 

“Punz.” Sam turned back and leaned his arms on the counter in front of Punz, making eye contact with him. “Bad asked you to join. He clearly wants you to be a part of the Badlands. Why are you so worried about what he’s getting out of it?”

“I don’t- well, why would- he wouldn’t-” Punz stumbled over his words, getting defensive. “If he’s not getting anything, I can’t trust him. Why would you ally yourself with someone if you don’t get anything?” 

“He is getting something. He’s getting all the things you mentioned: land, riches, more manpower. But those are things anyone could give him,” Sam explained. “That doesn’t matter though! You’re the one making the decision to join, you should worry about what you’re getting out of it.”

“Well... I’d get to be part of a faction. It’d be nice to have someone who’s got my back, you know, someone to always be on my side.” Punz would never admit it, but he’d spent so much time watching everyone else build alliances and countries, he wanted to be a part of something like that. Or maybe he didn’t. All of them had fallen apart- he didn’t need to risk that when he could take care of himself just fine. “ But if I’m not giving them anything special, why would they want me? No one would just protect me for free. It doesn’t make sense.”

“Punz…” Sam sighed. “Punz. I’m literally a member of the Badlands and I care about you. I’ve got your back. And you’re not giving me anything, other than your company.”

“Yeah, but you’re different-” Punz tried to explain, but Sam cut him off. 

“No, no I’m not! Have you considered that maybe Bad also likes you as a person? That he considers you a friend? And that’s why he wants you to join his faction?” 

“Sam, don’t lie to me. I know how everyone feels. I’m not anyone people want to be friends with just because.” Punz knew people didn’t like him. With the kind of work he was doing for Dream, he understood why. 

“I- What?! Punz!” Sam walked around the island to stand in front Punz. “Are you ok? Did you hit your head? Because I know I did not hear you just say people are only friends with you because of your money.” Punz looked at Sam with a frown.

“Well, aren’t they?” 

“No! God, I- Punz, you don’t think…” Sam grabbed Punz’s hands with his own. “Punz, I’m your friend because I enjoy spending time with you, ok. I care about you because you exist and that wouldn’t change even if you didn’t have land or money or power or whatever you think makes you valuable. I want you to join the Badlands because it would be great to have my friend working alongside me.” 

Punz couldn’t look at Sam after that. He stared at the floor, wishing desperately he could just disappear before Sam made him talk about feelings. 

“Punz.” Sam said. Punz continued glaring at the floor. 

“Punz, look at me.” Sam let go of Punz’ hands and reached for the side of Punz’ face. Punz flinched away, but looked back up at Sam. 

“You said it yourself, you get allies out of joining the Badlands. Why would it be any different for Bad?”

“I guess you’re right.” Punz sighed. He hated when Sam was right. 

“ I don’t know what everyone else is doing, but Bad, Ant and I didn’t decide to form the Badlands together because of what we could give each other, we allied together because we had common goals and cared about each other. Yes, there’s a lot to gain by having you on our side Punz, but the truth is, we just think you’re cool.”

“You think I’m cool huh,” Punz laughed, trying to break the serious mood. “Then maybe I will join.” 

“Why don’t you sleep on it and get back to us, ok?” Sam said, stepping back and walking over to the counter where he had abandoned his cooking. 

“Alright…” Punz yawned. “Can I stay here tonight though? By the time you finish cooking and we eat, it’ll be too dark and cold to walk back home.”

Sam smiled to himself. 

“You can’t just invite yourself over for dinner.” 

“Yes I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know that was shorter than my other stuff but life is pain and suffering so i dont have a ton of time to write lol
> 
> follow my tumblr homophobicpunz if you have an emotional attachment to c!punz like me


End file.
